


Netflix

by YourGirlThursday



Series: Blind Spots [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGirlThursday/pseuds/YourGirlThursday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Granny grabbed two cups and a Sharpie from behind the counter. "I assume one is for you and the other for Emma?"</p>
<p>The smirk that emerged on her face when Killian nodded was downright wolfish. It was the first time he truly saw a resemblance between her and her granddaughter. Granny wrote their initials on the cups then filled them. She knew they both drank their coffee black, but it amused her to throw Killian off balance by labeling the cups.</p>
<p>(Episode Tag for 4x01)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this directly following 4x01so it may not fit quite as well now. Also, this is my very first time posting a story on AO3. It's highly probable I did something wrong/forgot something. If you notice something amiss, please let me know.

A small beam of light woke Killian up. It had filtered through an opening in the curtains and worked its way up to his face. He threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. He'd been having an excellent dream. In it he'd been kissing Emma. She was warm against the cold of the night and tasted like the cinnamon that always topped her cocoa. Killian could remember the feel of her mouth and silken weight of her hair in his hands. In his hazy, half asleep state it took him a moment to figure out why the dream had felt so vivid.

It was a memory. It had actually happened.

Killian turned that piece of information over in his head. He had kissed Emma Swan. They were moving toward some sort of relationship. Courting? Did they court in this world? They still had marriage. David and Mary Margaret were proof of that. The issue would be how they went about romantic relationships in this world.

Given his knowledge of The Land Without Magic, things had changed drastically since Killian had been an eligible bachelor. He'd been brought up to meet girls in crowded ballrooms or at the theatre. One had to wait to be introduced to a woman by a third party before speaking with her. Then the courting began which was as good as a marriage proposal. It involved outings with chaperones and a few stolen kisses, if the couple was lucky.

Killian couldn't see Emma agreeing to a chaperone or a declaration of intent. Emma was, with good reason, quite skittish when it came to relationships. She had been burned terribly by both Neal and Walsh. The impact of Neal's death didn't help matters either.

It seemed that Killian needed to do some research before he found Emma that morning. He went down to the diner to get some coffee with a side of advice. Luckily for him, Granny was there like he expected. She knew best what all was going on around town. Killian approached the woman and asked for two cups of coffee.

Granny grabbed two cups and a Sharpie from behind the counter. "I assume one is for you and the other for Emma?"

The smirk that emerged on her face when Killian nodded was downright wolfish. It was the first time he truly saw a resemblance between her and her granddaughter. Granny wrote their initials on the cups then filled them. She knew they both drank their coffee black, but it amused her to throw Killian off balance by labeling the cups.

"Anything else, Captain?" she asked.

Killian scratched the back of his head. "Yes. I was wondering if you would provide me with a bit of advice."

Granny raised an eyebrow. "Shoot. I've got things to do."

Killian assumed that meant he should start talking rather than pulling out his pistol. "I wanted to spend some time alone with Emma, but I don't know what activities are popular in this realm."

Granny's face contorted with mirth. "You're asking me to help you plan a date?"

"I suppose so. What is that?"

Granny sighed at how clueless he seemed. "It's an activity couples do together, usually out of the house, but they can be at her place too."

"Aye. That's what I want," Killian told her.

Granny peered over her glasses at him. "And you're asking me for help?"

"You seem like a woman who has her finger on the pulse of what goes on around town. I'm sure you have some ideas."

Granny started polishing some drinking glasses. "There's really not much to do in Storybrooke. You could go for a picnic or out to dinner. Some people even neck in public places though like the patios of their favorite diner though."

The pointed tone in her voice and context clues let Killian connect the dots that 'neck' and 'kiss' were one and the same. And that Granny had spied him and Emma the previous night. Ruby started wiping down the counter in front of Killian.

"Neck? Really Granny?" Ruby wrinkled her nose at her grandmother's choice of words.

"Do you have any better ideas?" Granny challenged.

Ruby smirked. "I usually just hang out at The Rabbit Hole. There's tons of booze and pool. I've seen the way you two drink. You can't go wrong."

Killian weighed that option, but decided that might not be best for a first venture out. The last time they were at a bar together she'd left with Past Hook. Plus, he associated bars with the kinds of places he frequented back in the Enchanted Forest. Those taverns were full of dark corners. It was a place where you picked up a barmaid, bedded her, and left all on the same day. That wasn't what Killian wanted from their first date. It wasn't just sentimentality, but respect that made him want to take her someplace else for their first date.

Later on, they could definitely get drunk before going back to Emma's to participate in certain private activities. Not just yet though.

"I'm not so sure about that, lass," Killian told Ruby.

Her reaction was to shrug and continue wiping down the counter.

"What about a movie?" A voice behind Killian offered.

Killian turned around to find the owner of the suggestion. She was a blonde woman with big, blue eyes. A toddler sat in a highchair next to her. Killian remembered Emma telling him that she was once Cinderella, but that her name was now Allison. Amanda? Ashley?

It was something that started with an 'a.'

"My husband and I don't get a lot of time together so we usually just sit on the couch and watch Netflix," Cinderella offered.

"And make out!" Ruby called from across the diner.

Cinderella narrowed her eyes jokingly at Ruby and covered her child's ears. "Yes, and make out. Emma would probably feel more comfortable with that anyway. Then she doesn't have to worry about gossip or what people think of you guys together. It'll take a lot of the pressure off and just keep it to you two."

Killian mulled it over for a moment. This Netflix thing sounded great if it led to kissing. Killian thanked the ladies for the coffee and advice. He nearly toppled over Henry as he exited the door. The lad was barreling up the steps with his mother right after him.

"Oh sorry, Killian. Mom and I were just racing." Henry looked over his shoulder with a smile. "I win so she has to buy me a large cocoa instead of a small."

Killian smiled at Emma and offered her the holder Ruby had put the cups in. "You have excellent timing, Swan. I was just on my way to give you this."

Emma smiled tightly. She looked like she wanted to be anywhere than there at that moment. Killian frowned, wondering what the problem was. Then he noticed Henry's questioning gaze. She hadn't told the boy and didn't want him to know. Was that it?

"Thanks. We're just on our way to my parents' place then Regina's office. She wasn't home when we dropped by."

Killian saw his opportunity and took it. "I could accompany you both, if you'd like."

Henry beamed and told Killian 'yes' just as Emma blurted out that it wasn't a good idea.

"We'd find her quicker if we split up. Our next stop was going to be her mausoleum of evil magical artifacts. You could check that for us, if you wanted to help."

Killian smiled at the both of them. "I'd be happy to oblige you. Where will you be afterward?"

Emma shrugged. "Not sure, but listen we really need to get breakfast. My mom and dad are really sleep deprived and hungry so we have to get back soon. Thanks for the coffee."

Emma practically shoved Henry through the diner door. He shot her a funny look, but stumbled into the diner nonetheless.

Killian stared after them bewildered. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he'd get to the bottom of it. Finishing her request seemed like the quickest excuse he could get for seeing Emma again. He'd have to single her out and discuss things when they saw each other next.

* * *

Killian stared at the ceiling in his room. He was nearly exhausted from the boredom of the last several hours. He started his day chasing monsters with his lady love, but once she left to take care of Regina nothing else happened. He tried sketching on some of the paper he found at the B&B, but he failed to find a subject (that wasn't Emma) that captured his attention. Stacks of half started forms were piled precariously around his room. He'd gone through somewhere close to fifty of them in his quest for something exciting to do.

A strange noise started coming from a plastic object on the nightstand. Killian picked up the top of it in his hand. He could hear Emma's voice coming faintly from one end. He narrowed his eyes. It was like one of those cell phones everyone excluding him seemed to have.

"Killian, are you there?"

Killian could tell Emma was nearly shouting, but he could barely hear her. He put the end that her voice was coming from against his ear.

"Aye, Swan. I'm just trying to figure out how to work this infernal device."

Emma's laughter was muffled. Killian pictured her holding her hand in front of her mouth to keep everything in check. He stood up and tried to pace the room, but the curly cord attaching the phone to its base kept him mostly stationary.

"I was just calling to see if you wanted to meet me at Granny's tomorrow for coffee?" Emma asked.

Killian's heart lurched to a stop. She was trying. For him. She was attempting to overcome whatever obstacle stood between them. Hope coursed through his veins like bubbles in that soda Henry was always drinking.

"I would be honored," Killian said simply. It would be easy to tease her about changing her mind or such, but he wanted her too badly. The last thing he wanted to do was make it hard for her to come to him.

"Seven?"

Emma's voice pulled him back to the present.

"I'll be there."

Killian stared at a water stain on the nightstand. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to say now. He let the silence hang there. Maybe Emma had already left the conversation. At what point did he return the phone to its holder? Two minutes? Five?

"Killian?" Emma asked tentatively.

He smiled. She hadn't left.

"Aye."

Emma cleared her throat. "If you want, we can keep talking. You could tell me about your day?"

Killian went on to describe the various drawings he started earlier. Many of them were of random pieces of bric-a-brac that Granny had in the B&B. There were bookcases, snowglobes, and little figurines scribbled in the margins of the papers.

Emma was in the middle of telling Killian about Prince Neal's adventures today when Henry interrupted. Killian couldn't hear what the boy was saying, but he heard Emma's replies. They were slightly stifled. Killian assumed she had her hand over the receiver.

"No…maybe some other time…because I said so…fine he has to wake up early for a very important appointment so he can't be out late...I'll tell him."

There was some noise on the other line before Emma came back.

"Hey sorry about that. Henry wanted me to invite you over to watch Netflix with us."

Killian frowned. "That's strange."

Emma chuckled. "He thinks you're cool. It's probably the pirate thing."

"Of course the lad is impressed by my previous life of piracy. I was referring to the fact that he requested my presence to watch Netflix with you both. I was under the impression that there was kissing involved with that. Does he really want to witness that?"

Emma choked on her own spit. It took her a moment to regain her ability to speak.

"Who told you that? Was it David?"

"Cinderella and Ruby," Killian stated.

Emma snorted. "I'm not surprised."

"So you never answered my question. Does this Netflix truly lead to kissing?" Killian asked again.

Emma laughed. "If you're so curious we'll eventually find some time for you to come over and see. Just not yet."

Killian smiled at the idea. "Whenever you're ready, Swan."


End file.
